Black and Blue
by NightRayquaza
Summary: Rio Nokutan is a normal A  student at her high school in Japan, until Mikuo enters her life and the fire begins to advance.
1. Chapter I

_**Black and Blue**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_** A Usual Bacony-Pancake Morning**_

A girl.

Blue flames.

Black.

Black everywhere.

The blue flame.

_Beeeeeep!_

_God dammit, I really have to get rid of that alarm clock and start using my phone! This is WAY TOO LOUD!_ I complained to myself, my eardrums about to burst.

I grab the air around the clock but I'm not able to get it.

"UGH!" I groan.

I finally get it but I had to get up of my lazy butt to get it. I like sitting on my lazy butt.

I stumble over to my desk, only half-awake. I grab my notepad and my pencil off the desk and scribble on a clean page in my teeny-tiny print handwriting friends curse me about trying to read, 'Use phone as alarm.' My notepad is my mini sketchbook. I put urgent notes at the nearest clean page so whenever I draw, I remember to do that. Yes, I have that bad of a memory. Of course, in print handwriting.

I HATE cursive handwriting entirely. It's terrible. Like Miku Hatsune. Hatsune-san bosses everyone around and everyone loves her. Boys ogle at her every 24/7/365. She's completely annoying.

No more talking about Ms. Barf for now, I don't want thoughts of her to ruin my appetite for bacon pancakes.

Yes, I make bacon pancakes for breakfast. That sounds so fatty, whatever you say, but I am VERY skinny.

But her cousins, Zatsune Miku and Zumi Hatsune are two out of my three best buddies.  
>Miku-sama is quiet and calm and has jet-black hair tied by two red bands, one on each side of her head. She usually wears black clothes with dark crimson rims. Her eyes are a bright red.<p>

Zumi is the complete opposite, however. She has short white hair except for two strands in front that reach to her shoulders. She also wears a ton of white. All of that white really brings out her bright, sparkling blue eyes. She is very energetic and loud.

Luka Megurine is the third. She has long pale pink hair and a colorful personality to go along with it. Her piercing pink eyes can go from a playful look to an evil gaze easily. Her clothes are usually dark-colored and have some gold somewhere on them.

Then there's me. Plain, forgetful, over-competitive me. But do I really care? No.

Now then,

BACON PANCAKE TIME!

_**Hey! It'll get better as the series goes on, don't worry! The whole time I was writing this I had the song 'Black Rock Shooter' stuck in my head. Well, only the first three words. Black Rock Shootahh~ xD (NOT SHOTA)**_

_**Picturre Link: Sorry this one too is gonna have to wait till next chap**_


	2. Chapter II

_**Black and Blue**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_** What happens when you don't keep your eyes on your notebook**_

"Pass your homework in," Sensei-san said.

The people behind me passed their papers to me. I gave them to Zumi-sama in front of me. She gave the messy pile of math homework to Sensei-san, as did all of the other rows.

"Onto our class for today. Yesterday we started our review on algebra..." Sensei-san rambled on.

Of course, you would think I would be taking notes, right?

Well, what are you thinking, dude?

I know this already! Everyone respects me as, and I quote, the 'smartest kid they know.' Though I'm usually modest with that stuff.

Instead I drew.

I doodled my favorite anime characters from my favorite mangas. First I drew my favorite character - Zero from my favorite manga 'Kurohime.' Then there was Kouga and Kilala from 'InuYasha,' Mig from 'Dragon Half,' Husky, Cooro, and Rose from '+Anima,' and a few others. I drew them better than how they were originally drawn in the mangas.

I glanced at the board a few times inbetween strokes, pretending to be paying attention. After I drew everyone, I decided to draw Kilala in Kouga's arms, so I flipped to a clean page and looked at the board again. This time, when I looked back, I couldn't help but be completely surprised beyond all comprehension of the word.

On my paper was a sketch of a girl. She had flowing long black hair like mine swirling in the wind. She looked like she was wearing a bikini, except with super-short shorts instead of bikini bottoms. She also had a cannon on her left arm. But the coolest thing?

The fire.

Fire was surrounding her eye (on it too). But somehow it wasn't burning her eye.

Something flashed in my mind.

I remember the girl firing from her cannon.

_Have I seen her before? _I wondered. _Did _I_ draw that?_

"Hell-o? Are you listening at _all _Nokutan-sama?" Sensei-san asked me, breaking my train of thought.

"Yes, Sensei-san," I answered.

"You better be," Sensei-san muttered.

After school...

"Bye!" I yelled to Yuki-sama (nickname for Zatsune Miku) and waved to me as they climbed into their SUV. I waved to Luka-sama. She waved back and grinned. She bent down and unlocked her bike. Luka-sama hopped on and drove off. I started walking home.

I began thinking of the girl.

I was in such deep thought that I didn't notice my backpack was still open.

"Nokutan-sama!" Sasuke-san called.

"Kagamine-san, hi!" I smiled.

He held up a few books. "These fell outta your backpack," he said. He handed the pile of books to me.

"Oh, thank you Sasuke! I would've gotten in so much trouble if I had lost them!"

Sasuke-san looked suprised that I had called him by his first name.

"Why did you call me 'Sasuke'?" he asked.

"Well, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Sasuke-san agreed.

I took my sleek black backpack off. While removing it, my math notebook fell out and opened to the drawing of the girl. I didn't notice it, so I started putting my books back in my backpack. But Sasuke-san did.

"What's that..." he murmured. He picked up the notebook. "Whoa...That's so cool!" he gaped.

"What is it?" I glanced up and realized it was my notebook. _Oh shit_, I thought.

"Cool drawing! Did you make this character up? What's wrong?" Sasuke-san notciced my worried expression.

"Nothing," I answered quickly.

"You drew this right?"

"Well, ah-" I began.

"Oh yeah, here's a signature. It says your name, Rio-sama!" he pointed at some writing.

There is was - my signature. It was in the very corner. 'Rio Nokutan, 2011'

Sasuke-san flipped some pages.

"Hey, this is your math notebook. We didn't have any homework to do or tests to study for. Why'd ya bring it?" he noticed.

"Oh...uh, it's nothing..." I said. Great answer. I mentally facepalmed myself there.

"Alright. I won't go nosing into your business,"

"Okay, thanks! I gotta get going or I'll be late to my place. Bye Sasuke!"

"Bye!" he smiled and ran.

_Whoa_, I thought as he ran,_ I didn't even realize it till now, but Sasuke-san's ride is all the way down there! We're three blocks and a half away, not counting the huge field in front of the school._

I watched him run down the block.

He glanced back at me, sensing my gaze. He grinned, waved, and kept running.

_He's nice coming back to give me my books. He's a good friend. _Just_ a friend... _

Right when I got to my room, I ripped the drawing out and put in under a few other papers on my desk to conceal it.


End file.
